


Don't let me be gone

by Smolbeans



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeans/pseuds/Smolbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this is crap</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't let me be gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crap

It's the end of a concert Tyler is climbing once again _please don't fall Tyler I need you_.Fans are screaming. The end of Car Radio is playing. Tyler made it up, he is standing on top of the column. "AND NOW I JUST SIT IN SILENCE" the fans are chanting one more song. Tyler is now on the stage asking Josh what song. They end up playing Trees. After the concert they went to their dressing rooms. They had separate rooms. Josh hated the fact he could have the same dressing room, he wasn't able to see him take off the blurryface makeup. He decided to visit Tyler. Josh knocked on the door but no one responded."Tyler?" Josh said, he heard a hurt voice say come in. As he walked in He noticed Tyler was sitting on his chair crying. Josh ran over to him asking him what's wrong. He wiped his eyes and said he can't handle the pain. Josh was fighting back tears and hugged him "Tyler I need you please don't leave me you're all I have" Josh cried out. Tyler buried his head into Josh's chest. "D-don't let me be gone, it feels like you're all I have" Tyler said choking on his tears. Josh couldn't bear to see him like this. "I won't Tyler I promise." He said trying to hide the fact he didn't want to lose his best friend. Josh wanted to be there for him when he was like this, he wanted Tyler to feel better. Tyler looked up at him, Josh was his life, Tyler loved him but he was afraid to tell Josh. He never was able to get the courage to say he loved Josh. He didn't know if he ever would. "Hey Tyler" Tyler squeezed Josh not knowing what would come next "All of those people came to see us. Out of all the people they could watch, they choose us. All of them paid money just to see us perform. They love you Tyler." Tyler stared Josh into the eyes "I- I love you" Tyler said as his cheeks turned red. He did it. He told Josh he loved him. Josh squeezed him thinking it was a dream and he would disappear, but he didn't, this is real. "I love you too Ty" he whispers into Tyler's ear.


End file.
